shadow_moonfandomcom-20200214-history
Joskey Kail
Early Life Joskey Kail was born on the Wall Sina in the Wallia Region, where he learned the ways of the warrior and the strategies of war from the chieftains there. Kiry last son Joskey Kail was the last son of Kiry until now. He was a legendary kirian and king. His mother, Maria Kail, was a queen who married Jo'key Kail. Her mother died when he was born. Children Living at the temple of Kiry,Joskey was a really funny kid who likes to play and to laugh. He lived at Fuiir, a little village who was popular because of his farms. He admired the jedi and particulary the Jedi Master Kenobi.Because he is an excellent diplomat. His dream was to become a great peacekeeper and to become a jedi like Master Kenobi. Skills with a lightsaber? Joskey goes at a trainning to the temple of the town and the trainning was to dual with a lightsaber. So he won the Challenge and (The winner had an invitation to become an initiate) He got the visit of a Republic Cruiser. A jedi got out of the ship and started to talk to joskey. He told him taht he is a master jedi sent by Obi wan Kenobi.The jedi had to take joskey and then leave with him to Coruscant. Leaves Kiry Joskey left Kiry with the new''' 'master who became now his new Mentor.When he was young,joskey trained ''to the' Sentotiûû Art'.This technique is used for the people with one saber.He left his familly and his love to go and be a Peacekeeper but it was his dreams. Padawan Joskey became a padawan and the one of The gread master ,Rossi Belth.This jedi was really severe and strict. But he could be kind. He'd never told a good thing to Joskey because his goal was to become strong.The day of when his Master died,Joskey was 21 years old. So he was ready to walk in the way of the jedi and to reach to the Top. He asked to the jedi master Windu to prepare him by giving a quest.Windu decided that Joskey was too young to have an official mission and his lightsaber skills musted to be upgrated. So joskey became upset.He said that is more easy to look things witht eyes and not with his nose. You look like an idiotic separatist and i won't listen you even of your high Rank. So mace windu declare a dual. Joskey knew that he will won because a user of the http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Form_VII:_Juyo_/_VaapadVaapad is really lame and with his ''Sentoriûûu Even with the power of his,Windu is not able to win against Joskey. image20130924-20-39-48.jpg image20130924-20-39-54.jpg image20130924-20-39-58.jpg image20130924-20-40-09.jpg image20130924-20-40-55.jpg image20130924-20-41-01.jpg image20130924-20-41-14.jpg image20130924-20-41-19.jpg image20130924-20-41-41.jpg image20130924-20-41-56.jpg image20130924-20-42-05.jpg|I've lost the dual without a point He could not even touch Mace Windu.All his skill,his power,his strenght was unusefull against Master Windu.He could not understand what still happened.((Wasn't i suppose to win this dual??))But loyal to his code of honour,Joskey closed his lightsaber,Sheathed his sword, bowed, and made him a kind of reverence as if to say he lost shamefully have to fight. Mace windu was stunned He thought joskey was merely a pretentious jedi but when he saw the reverence Joskey, he decided to do the same and also bent but it still remained a vexed way to joskey misunderstood. You're a strange jedi ....Said master wind ((Joskey blushes))Still,Never a jedi peacekeeper spoke to me like you did and this is a really serious error that you just made and i can expell you from the order for something like this.Still bent, Joskey felt stupid, sorry and more frustrated than erlier.He felt his anger rising in him from the depths of his bowels are up brain.But I like your dimension different from other jedi.the other Jedi and the clones seem to respect you and appreciate you. ((I DONT CARE ABOUT THE OTHER)) thought joskey.((Just leave me alone ban me,or anything but let me dual you once again!)) You know what? Get up.Joskey rose up.His eyes were cold. Yes master ..? (With some difficulty keeping his calm and his anger) I think its not because Right now you being impolite that you are a bad one.I think you earn that you are not the best one and its not because you bet master kenobi that you will beat every jedi. Joskey was amazed By the surprisisingly calm of winduwhen he said this.And then joskey felt a strange pressure arround of him.When he looked around, everyone looked at him with fury.((How dare he say this to master windu? Only a little jedi knight against a high jedi master, This little brat And he lost against him Only a pretentious kid Joskey felt really bad...He was being sick...And then he did something that never could imagin. He cried. And he shouted ((Everyone! Sorry!)) 1 year passed when Joskey talk with his master.One years.An entire years.He talk about who knows Who knows what he did.But when he came back to coruscent ,he changed.His spirit changed,his dream changed,his personality changed. He kept his stone face but it seemed more mature.Il was not the pretentious kid who thought he was the best.The first thing he did was to go apologize to near Windu not because he started to like him ((because he hated more again than before)).But ,well, because it was a brand politess.His codeof Honor is became better and stronger, his technique had probably evolved too.The second thing he did was to change his hair cut. 2 Years later joskey became a General jedi.He fought in a few mission but now in a war yet.He was really sad because he wasn't thtere at Geonosis.Anyway.It was the Tournament! Now he fought 4 High jedi master. Eeth Koot image20130926-20-34-15.jpg image20130926-20-34-16.jpg image20130926-20-34-24.jpg image20130926-20-34-54.jpg image20130926-20-34-58.jpg image20130926-20-34-59.jpg image20130926-20-35-12.jpg image20130926-20-35-17.jpg image20130926-20-37-11.jpg Duals against the Jedi Council So now i had to dual some high jedi members.So it was a hazard choice.So now he challenged Master Kenobi.So it was a really great dual That Joskey won. image20130921-15-45-54.jpg image20130921-15-46-19.jpg image20130921-15-46-23.jpg image20130921-15-46-28.jpg image20130921-15-46-04.jpg image20130921-07-52-26.jpg And he really won but it was an amzaing victory.After this victory,he Went to the planet Kalhifa.A strange planed lost in a lost systems but it was a republican systems and it was the First real mission of Joskey.Joskey was with 6 other new jedi knight leds by jedi knight APoo.They had to deliver food,water and things like that to the citizen of the village.So they were heading to the planet. *Clone trooper:General Kail,The commander Ona ask you to put this kind of missile on your ship.He said that it is the new update and the best missile of the year. Joskey:But..oh ok if you want Clone trooper:He also said that he will take care of it and he is gonna launch it to test it in a place really specific. *Joskey:Wich place? *I dont know sir Khalifa The planet was a giant trees planet and not so wonderfull.All the time we walked i discussed with my news Nakama.So we were headind to the village.a Girl named Petra was really kind with me.We decided to wait until the sun will deseapeard.At the night,the jedi decided to start the mission.The jedi Petra said that she saw something moving.It was super dark and cold.But the squad continued to walk.The jedi who were with me was:Jedi Initiate Petra springer,Commander Ona,General Apoo and Kid folsey.When we found a little wood house,Ona told to the clones that he will take care of something and to tell to me or Apoo that he will just go to find a river..But...He left all the night and when he came back he came back with our ship but the ship is really noisy.It was really like if he wanted us to ged find by the enemy..And then he took a missile and he put it on the missile box and then i fall asleep.Finally they saw a...bunch of house made by wood.The houses were'ent luxury at all it was most like a dog house.Anyway we keeped walking and then they saw 2 guy with a red lightsaber attacking kids.So they took thems saber and we started to help those kid.they jumbed and when the sith was to kill him,they blocked his sword and Joskey kicked him away.He falled and it took 3 second to realize what just happened and then he started again to attack the kids.Unfortinatly Josh got hurt in a leg and it lost his leg.The sith did not stop to attacking! He fought harder! Joskey used his power of force and he Pushed the Sith far away.The sith lost consciensous. Joskey'': *'Just stop already! said joskey' *Sith'':Why the brat deserves to dies! *Why? you cannot kill people like this Joskey used his power of force and he Pushed the Sith far away.The sith lost consciensous. Joskey'':Who are you little kid? Misterious kid'':Irwan Joskey:Oh and why are you alone? Where are your Par... FSHHHHH!A random Sword cut the head of the kid. Joskey''WHAT!? Jex:General! the saber came from there Joskey:Ok guy keep follow me we will investigate this and find out who is this kid! They kept walking and 15 minute later,Flash fall.He felt unconscious.Later,Chooper too and then mak too. *Joskey:What is happening to you guy! wake up! BANG!! Joskey felt down. *Jex:GENERAL! GENeral!! GEneral!.....!! The one who's keep in a jail *Joskey:Uggh...My head... Joskey was in a dark room and he felt like if he was tied.So he tried to move but he knew that his hands were tied. Male voice:So..you're finally Awake? Suddently,Joskey became unconsious. *Male Voice:Kaira,do it *Female Voice:With pleasure. She took an electric stick and put it on the chess of Joskey. *Female Voice:Now enjoy! Little laugh *Joskey:Aaargh! Hh!..Hh!..Hh! *Male Voice:Now are you ready to listen us? *Joskey:I think i am more ready to kick your head away from me!.. *Male voice:Pfff so thats how it is? Again *Joskey:Aaaarg! *Male Voice:I think you better should listen me because if i think about the time you have left before you will die,I tink that you have...Maximum 5 days. *Joskey:Well..what do you want? *Male Voice:Ha ha HA ha ha ha now you're ready to listen. *Joskey: Have i really the choice? *Male Voice:..Hum not really no.Kaira if you're ready... *Kaira:3 days ago,in this planet,the south forest explosed suddently and just after that we saw you guy of the republic appear.So we have good reasons to think that you guy are for something. *Joskey:THIS IS FALSE! BZZZZZZ *Joskey:AAAARGHH *Listen to the end and the questions will come later okay? *Joskey spat blood. *And you dont answer to me? BZZZZ Male:Continue Kaira *Kaira:Our boss,mister one,told to us that the pieces of the bomb that we found came from a republic factory.So like they are no one belong the republic and us.....You launch that bomb. Joskey:I did never made something of that kind and i will never! Mabye is my mate who did something like that.. Kaira wanted to torture Joskey again but... *Male Voice:Wait a little second..What did you just say? *Joskey:That i never did something like that *Male voice:NO BEFORE THAT! *Joskey:That...Mabye...my mates did it. *The male voice:That's really interresting... *Kaira:And do you think you know...Who '' Launched the missile? *Joskey:No..I really dont know. *Male voice:..Ok it is enough for today.Kaira we leave. *Joskey:W..WAIT! Both of thems turned to Joskey *Male Voice:What is it? *I think i know who launch the missile.. *Male voice:Then thats is changing anything! Meanwhile *Flash: Oi jex,we searched everywhere and we could not find him. *Sky:I think that when he fall,he tried to say something and the dude punched him with a metal rock. *Chooper:Funny because it is exacly what me,flash,jex, Dex and all the clone said and saw.Its not because you're the most intelligent clones of the generation that you must think everyone is stupid...Idiot. *Sky:....what..?? *Chooper:Oh ywah you wanna fight? It will be better than our last fight because now i am ready! *I dont know if it will be a good fight but it will be quick,trust me! * Jex:Will you shut your mouth?!The general has disappeared and the better you can do is to fight like two bunch of idiot? Continue to search right now or i will fight you is that clear?Okay i can understand that from you Chooper but not from you Sky.That is not in your habits! *Sky and Chooper:Yes sir! The clone A.R.C. Marchal commander Jex is the leader of the Presigious ''Charlie''and the leader of the ''Tornado Commando''He is normally calm and he have a huge respect to his general.He has a really great battle skils and he is the apprentice of Gregor.He is wearing an Orange Armor and he have a mowak like his friend Sky but sky have 3 mowhak.He fough with Mikko kail,Keyjosk,Verdock,Zarco and of course Joskey.hey have a kind of friendly realtionship and friendship and no one will be able to break it. *Jex:I found something! This is his emetor! *Sky:Yeah like this we will be able to find where he is! *Joskey:So..if i do that you will let me alive? *male voice:Exacly. *Joskey:Okay One hour later,Joskey came to the camp where the company are.Flash told to jex that someone is comming *Joskey:Its me guy... *General APoo:Woh joskey! *The A.R.C.Trooper:Sir we are happy you're back! *APoo:So are we continuing the mission? *Joskey:No.I am leaving the jedi order... *Everyone:WHAT? *Joskey:It is the only things that i could do for you guy.I am sorry Leaving?Staying? The mission on Kahlifa ended because the council decided to close this mission because of what happends and it was a shame for all the jedi.So now the group was in a base. *Joskey:Jex,can you do something for me? *Jex:Yes Joskey? *Joskey:Train me to become a clone. *Jex,sky,flash,chooper and Daz:Whaaa? *Joskey:I left the republic but i want to stay with you so make me become a cloe.So that i will desapear. *Jex:Well we all want to stay with you but... *Chooper:Me i am okay we will trains you *Sky:yeah me too *Daz and Bolt:Yes me too *Jex:So we are heading to Kamino Right now! Hard trainning At kamino,Lama Su told them that he will be trainned like an officer and if he performs,he will become a commando.So now the training was about to begin. image20131004-19-57-05.jpg|The Clone and joskey making Push Up image20131004-20-03-17.jpg|Joskey without his helmet image20131004-20-00-08.jpg|Captain chooper tells joskey how to use a pistol image20131004-20-05-50.jpg|Joskey is trying to climb image20131004-20-09-00.jpg|Joskey in the control rom image20131004-20-10-34.jpg|Commander Jex Battle and war Joskey was performing about 5 years.5 years like the Jedi's training but now it was completly different.So now joskey has a rooky gear at the begining.He really has fun with his troops and he learned to know thems much and they were all like his Brothers.So a day,he earned his promotion.So now i had a really clone trooper armor.They promoted me to clone seargent.So now i was ready for my first mission Geonosis Battle II It was the time to go in the ship for the battle of geonosis. *Jex:Okay Trooper joskey sergeant joskey.Your mission will be to leads thoses trooper and to be under MY command ok? *Joskey:Yes sir *Jex:You also gonna pilot a X-Wing to go at there and then we will see after. Image20131004-20-54-47.jpg Image20131004-20-54-44.jpg Image20131004-20-51-06.jpg Image20131004-20-48-24.jpg Image20131004-20-46-57.jpg Image20131004-20-46-44.jpg Image20131004-20-42-10.jpg So joskey was on his Y-Wing and he was using his greatest skills of Jedi.Now he was wearing a different armor than his white one.It was a geonosis sand trooper armor. *Obi-wan Kenobi:Is someone heard me...'bzzz''' If you do,we crashed i reapeat we crashed we need help right now! *Jex:Joskey! you go! take your med pack and go to take a look!So joskey changed completly his direction to go helping The jedi and the clones.So Joskey found thems and he called a gunship. his mission on geonosis was over.Now it was time to go at Christophsis Christophsis *The fight was more intense than normally so that why they called him there.His mission was to creat an ambush near the Produll forest to let the infantry attack the separatist base without a bunch of droid to protect the base. *Jex:Joskey,your mission will be to go up this mountain and to shot thems with your mates. *Joskey:Yes sir * clone number #1:COME ON KEEP FIRE! *Clone number32:Keep fire shoot the head *Clone number#3GO GO GO1 They done this mission and it was a total defeat.They had to fall back.But later,the general keneobi and the general Skywalker came and they won. SandMoon The new mission was to go at SandMoon because there is nothing on this moon but Energie.So Dooku heard about all this energy and he hurried to send his army there.Now he was became an A.R.C. Trooper.He was wearing a green armor. The separatist were there before than the republic and they already started to built a secret base in the mountain.But did did not let them do it.So they came with AT-TE and TBO/BA . image20131005-16-21-53.jpg|Joskey in the battleZone image20131005-16-23-26.jpg|GO GO GO! Joskey on a tank This mission was a total victory for the republic.The enemy general had to surrender. Felucia The battle of felucia is probably the terrible one. *Captain clone:The separatist are waiting us to make an ambush.They think that we are gonna go there like a bunch of idiot.But..We have a little surprise for thems too... *Amiral Pil:Great send thems there. *Officer:Yes sir Meanwile on felucia The republic force are submerging by the separatist.The only member of the Commando Tornade was the Lieutenant Key.He was commanding the troops there. *Seargent Holms:Sir the separatist are more and more! *Key:I noticed this already seargent! *Seargent Holms:Do you think the reinforcement will come? *Key:I dont know and now it is not my first problem.I am busy to protect the life of my soldiers *Seargent holms:Okay sir i am going to the front! *Wait no! BAANG! *Aaargh!! *Key:hooolms!! *Lieutenant Key:Raagh! *Officer:Hum...Lieutenant! Look at this! Boom!!! *Officer:Hey look at this! They is comming! *Key:Great! *Chooper:I am the Captain:A.R.C. Chooper! *Sir! the situation is wrost than we can imagine! *Let us handle this 10 minute the battle was over.The commander Sky and the captain chooper destroy all the doids. *Clone trooper:There is another Ship of Separatist!:Go we are leaving now! Crashing The gunship was almost arrived in the republican systems and then he got shot by droid vulture. *Clone Pilot:We are attacked by behind! *Chooper:What?Pilot! continue BRAAANG *Clone Pilot:We are gonna crash sir! *Then target this moon! *There is a Republic Cruiser! *Wait what the... *Boomm!! *Clone Pilot:I oppened the Door! Jump now! Every one jumped out of the ship.The pilot tried to get out too but the command were too destroyed so he crashed.When they were down,Joskey asked to find if there is enemy nearby |Content2 = Intelligent,good,Kind,heis the perfect exemple of the diplomat.He trainned himself abou16 years as a padawan.He is such of calm and he anytime think that the things are boring.But when he fight,He is really fast that the blood dont affect his skin.He is a master in the arts of the plans.His troopers respect him and he respect his trooper.He have his own code of honor and he dont really cares about the hierarchy.WWhen he fight,he is severe and focus on his duty.A day an enemy that he was trying to kill about 10 days,saved his life so he let the criminal get away.Joskey Kail is rare jedi who don't think that the Jedi Order is totally clean.And he think that the sith have good things too.But he will never say that to the order because they will ban him.After the order 66 he was the only one who said that mabye it was justified.Joskey is known to be a "clean-freak", as he tends to keep things spotlessly clean. Moreover, he is often blunt and unapproachable and he has a strong respect for structure and discipline.He have a really bad sens of orientation.When someone tell him to go straight ahead he can go to an stairs in the opposite way and he everytime say that the people should be more carefull when they give him direction and be more clear.He is a good pilot and he could have been a Jedi Ace it was'nt his Ambition.The ambition of his was to become a Peacekeeper.He went to Corellia,a planet under the sith control and when he was with a guide name Booga and akki,they were really freak and they freak-out only with the idea of fighting a sith but Joskey was smilling an was happy with the idea of fighting.Joskey is the contrary of the fear.He is exitited at the idea to fight but he wont show it up because he prefer to show the his dark face.He is not really attract by women even by the wonderfull because he don't really cares or want loves story because he said Joskey dont want to have a padawan under his command.My trainning was so long and boring so i dont want to live it again.''He is a jedi respected by the news because of his rivality with Jedi master windu Relations The clones The Clone Troopers.Joskey is someone who normally dont show his emotions but when someone try to attack his men he become really' Upset' His unit is the Greatest '''Commando Tornade' content Clone commander A.R.C.Jex,Clone commander A.R.C. Sky,A.R.C. Captain Chooper,A.R.C. Lieutenant flash and the A.R.C.Sergeant Hammer.Thoses clone commander are the equal of the clone commando Gregor but they are all powerfull like him.They are loyal to Joskey and never betrayed him.They also ignored the Order 66 The jedi council He does not cares about all this.He only care about Obi-was Kenobi,Kit-fisto,Master Ginn and Master Yoda.He dont care about the rans and the sit at the high jedi council.When someone ask him to do something he do it and its all. The mandalorians He met some mandalorians and became little bit friends with them. Joskey Joskey is the brother of Joskey Kail.He took care of him when they were young and then he became king of kiry.So he do carefull to his brother and when he met him 20 years later,he was really happy. Skull squadron Emilx Nightcaster was the Leader of the Skull squadron.He respect her and was honored to be in her unit. =Allies = *Emilx Nightcaster *Rage Ordo *Soap Kyle (X) *Yusanis Nightslasher *Jedi Master Kenobi *Jedi master yoda *Jedi master Secura *Jedi master Koon *Jedi master Ti *Jedi Master Mundy *Jedi Knight Fisto *Jedi Master Carlo *Jedi Master alli *Commander Jex *Captain Chooper *Commander Sky *Commander Oga *Rage ordo *And more.... =Enemy = *Sith *Jedi master Windu *Dark Triton *Death Watch *CSI *Confederation *Droids *Separatist *Sith Lord *Secret organization *'Cobra'sWork' |Title3 = Aptitude and skills |Content3 = Joskey is a member of the guardian but of the elites guardians so he is a jedi with a really great power of the force and a really good skills.He is a a special jedi because he everytime look's bored.Just like his little brother Joskey.He have an attitude like if he is totally conscient of his power and of his strengt and it has not limit.He's Of course powerfull because he Killed 13 sith on his own and he earn the title of Sith Killer.With his Orange Sword.he instore the fear and the peace in the country of the republic and he have a total loyaty to the Jedi Council.He is a jedi who dont really gives his opinion.Joskey is a Swordsman exception,Note that the Joskey, who trains hard, is the One of the only jedi in the order that is witnessed by the current drive. We saw terribly heavy lifting in all possible ways, doing pushups on a finger with these masses on the feet, in the swim topless or meditate for hours iced water. Through this long and arduous training,he became able to match with Jedi Master Yoda.One day,A sith lord almost killed him and his friends.They were all incounscious.So Joskey asked to the sith to take the pain of his friend.So the Sith lord took the pain of his friend and put it on Joskey. He is an Optimist guy but he dont really like the people who does joke's when they are suppose to train and he will even get Upset.}} Category:Kiry Category:Kail familly